Don't You Know
by Rice Bo Gum
Summary: Akane's seeing someone. She came home upset. Ranma was Curious, he got an information from Nabiki concerning Akane's upset state. How would he handle it? Fluff, confusing, it wmbarass me, it's horrible. I beg you mercy readers, no flames please.


**A/N: Halloo! Just decided to post a one-shot fiction. Rakanma forever, woot woot! I kind of come up with an idea while I was in my Anaphy class, decided to scribble a paragraph in a piece of scratch paper I used on my Calculus subject, (PS: I'm poor I can't afford a piece of clean paper, not really, I just really love the nature.) My mind really wander around things when the professor babbling about something I already know. I came up with a sentence about of course, about Rakanma after I drew Akane's chibbi beside my calculation because I was bored that time. I decided to make it. So please! Don't sue me when it didn't reach your satisfaction! Just my lame idea I cooked up. Pea** **ce.**

 **:Don't You Know?:**

 **A Ranma Fanfic By Frances Rancher**

I stood outside the gardens of the Tendo dojo, facing a practice dummy with a frown on my face. My anger is not directed on the practice dummy who's returning my frown the tomboy drew on its poor face. My anger and frustration is directly on the tomboy herself.

It's been two weeks since the wedding fiasco. One of the causes why I'm here pounding the weathered dummy to oblivion, I glared as the dummy fled across the whole lawn, the dummy connected to the hard trunk of an oak tree. But it's not enough.

I got my face towel and mopped the sheen of sweat on the bare parts of my bkdy and face, I walked towards the house and made a quick detour at the kitchen to grab some water before I went towards the furo.

I shrugged my tank and my drawstring pants off before dumping them to the basket, the frown never leaving my face. I slid the door open before I sat on the wooden stool inside the bathchamber.

After a quick scrub here and there, I quickly went to the bathtub, feeling a comfortable happiness as I changed back to my male form. I let the hot water works its magic while I set my mind into things.

After the wedding fiasco, Akane has been extremely upset, until now. She started ignoring and avoiding me, and it pissed me off.

Why would she be that affected, anyway? It's not like she feels the same to me. She wouldn't love a jerk and freak like me.

I sobered at thought, she could never love me.

I tried shaking my head, gripping the edge of the tub until my knuckles turned white. Let's go to a safer topic. Akane isn't home right now, she always left the house, probably because she was avoiding me recently. I tried tracking her down the streets of Nerima to see what makes caught her interest that always make her leave me-err, forget that last part I said, will ya?

Okay, so she caught me following her, she became upset again. I remember how extremely I got jealous when I saw her happy by my point of view behind a trash can at the Labyrinth park. I couldn't see who she was with, if it turns out to me another male who was making her happy, I'll be much happier to knock some sense to that man of who has the right to make her happy, and It'll be my pleasure to gladly tell him that it was me who has it.

Yeah, kind of strange right? I became over protective after the failed wedding, tried to snoop around her everywhere even in their girls-only hang out.

I noticed one thing; after her friends left her, her radiant smile dimmed, and seemed to disappear. I wonder why?

I am possessive, I know that. I can admit it to myself that I love her, and will do anything and everything just for her smile. But I'm not ready to tell her that, just... not yet. I'm afraid of rejection, afraid that she will left me if I told her that. With my mouth capable to shove a whole leg, hell will broke loose.

"That stupid jackass."

She's home.

I jumped at the voice of the subject of my thought, the stomping of feet all too familiar in his ears, usually, I always caused her to be angry, what makes her upset? All I know is that she went out for a walk at the park, unless...

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the tub, my fingers are already pruned. I stood up from my soak, ready to know why and comfort her angered state. I dressed myself with a fresh batch of clothes, deciding to confront her now or give her some time for herself.

I walked the rest of the hallway. I saw Nabiki walking towards me with a smirk on her face. O-oh, don't tell me she has pictures to blackmail me again, I'm totally broke right now, I just bought a new set of bandage and ointments for future use.

"Saotome."

"What is it?" I said unceremoniously.

Nabiki smiled wider, "I have an offer for you." She said, in a way that makes me sweat nervously. Typical Nabiki, to have this infamous aura she's around.

I was about to turn down the offer when she silenced me with her smirk, "It's about what happened to Akane today." She said noncohalantly.

It caught my attention of course, anything Akane always take my interest. I turned to face her again, "What?"

"Oh, worried about my little sister, aren't we Saotome? Why don't you just say it to her?"

"What would I tell her?" I tried to act like I don't know what she's talking about, but with the shook of her head told me she's not entirely convinced, I cringed.

"I can help you confess, though. I'm afraid it's not for free." She said, feh, like I would use so much money just to confess that three letter words, it's very simple. Simple to say, but it's hard to do.

"I'm warning you Saotome, if you're not going to tell her earlier, you'll gonna regret it." She warned.

I don't know but, I felt something behind those words, a deeper meaning is laying under it. It makes me uncomfortable and nervous.

"Just... say it."

"Because I feel you need to deserve it to keep my little sister by yourself, I'll give it for 750 yen." She said back to her business tone. He shrugged, "Put it on my tab."

Nabiki smiled, "Let's take it to my room, shall we?" Without another word, she left me standing in the hallway, confused. I shook my head before I went to follow her.

"Sit down." I heard her say from her bed. I followed her, I have no choice. "Okay."

"Here's a recent shot I took earlier. Take a look before I take some few choices."

I looked down on my lap where the picture landed.

I froze.

What. The. Hell Akane?!

I stood up, the picture already crumpled in my hand. Cresent shapes marked on my palm as my knuckles turned white.

"100 per question related to that."

I glared at her, before marching out of the room.

"Come again." Nabiki smirked.

It was so easy to come at her, her room is just beside Nabiki's room. But as I walked down the 3 meter distance, I felt the whole earth froze and the time is ticking fast. I stood at her front door, the duckling sign mocking me, swinging slightly as her name written on it seemed to be glowing than before, almost saying 'Akane's inside'. I gulped audibly, a poor hearing old guy can hear me if he's up here with me in the hallway.

I stared at the knob, a determined and courage building inside me, that brought some kind of comfort that soothes my nervousness a little bit. I grabbed the knob, the cold metal burns as I layed a finger on it, forcing me to let go as soon as possible.

There's no time to be a coward right now, or I lose her, forever.

"Akane.." I called softly, my hands left the knob, deciding it was safer to knock first.

No one answered.

Was she out again, huh? To see that... ugh!

I twisted the knob slowly, afraid to see what's inside. "I'm coming in..."

"NO! I mean, why?"

I paused, raising an eyebrow at the door, imagining Akane was standing in front of me, "I... want to come in?" Great, just great, what a lame excuse Saotome. You won't get her back if you act like that!

The door opened slightly, her head poke outside, I'm not able to see her face as she brought it back to her room. She opened it widely, giving space for me to enter. I pray the gods that my luck would last long enough to tell her...

I step in, my eye watching her every move. As soon as I entered her room, she bumped at me and made her exit, attempting to leave me, again.

I don't know what got in me, my arms latched out and grabbed her in an embrace, preventing her from moving, from leaving.

I realized what did I just do, I let go of her as soon as possible, I don't want to be punted right now, I should have the answers first before I let her. She grabbed the knob again but I slammed the door shut, keeping my hand firmly on the door to prevent it from opening.

"Let go." She said flatly, her hands half-heartedly tugging at the knob. Why was she so down right now? If that boy made her sad, he will be dead.

"No."

"Why? You said you only want to come in, I have the right to go out."

I blushed, oh God kami buddha, please help me.

"I... May I talk to you?"

Her grip tightened, "No, your not, you may not."

I stared at her like she'd grown another head, this is not Akane, my Akane would punt me by now. "Akane... Why?" I felt my eyes stinging and my throat tightening, my stomach felt hollow, my life felt hollow. I crumpled the picture still ball in my hands, my eyes getting too hot. "So, you decided?"

Akane let go of the knob, I watch in relief when she approached her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly as she averted her gaze. "...Yes."

I can hear my heart break, did she choose him over me? "N-no, Akane, you can't-"

"Why? Because our families would get angry?" She snapped back angrily, tears falling in her eyes as she snapped her head up, daring for me to answer.

"I-" Cowardness be damned, "I... no Akane." I whispered, I took a sit on her floor in front of her bed, my hands playing its fingers interestedly.

"Does love means letting go?" I heard her asked.

I knew that saying, I guess it's true. If she's happy with... him, then, there's nothing I can do.

Wait, that sounds wrong.

I don't lose.

"That stupid jackass." I remembered her saying it when she passed the bathroom

I dared to look up at her, my breathe hitched when I found out she was staring at me with hope and fear and... is that love? I shook my head.

Again, she averted her eyes, staring at the sun who seemed unglorious by this time, how bright it may seems, I found it dark and lonely. "It's okay, Ranma. You don't have to." I heard her say, what was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, I don't trust my eyes to lie with me.

She sighed, "I know you finally chose your fiancé." She said.

"Wha-?" She's turning the table now?! I stood up angrily, I tackled her, sending her leaning against the wall with my arms locking her arms beside her helplessly. "No, Akane... please, I... I cared for you, I love you." There, I said it, I closed my eyes tightly, I felt a single fluid run along my cheek followed by another, and another, forming two twin rivers on my face as I buried my face on her neck.

I sighed softly when I felt her arms laced around me. "You don't have to because I love you, because you pity me, love me because you do love me." I gasped, she... love me... She love me! I pulled out of the hug, but why was she...?

"Who is he Akane? Why did you chose him over me? What does he have that I don't? Tell me, please!" I begged desperately.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me the question I asked her.

I opened my hand holding the crumpled picture. I uncrumpled it showing her with another man.

She stared at it.

"You're jealous?"

"Dummy! I mean, yeah, you're my tomboy, my only one." I said shyly, I am aware that my face is currently burning like the glorious sunset happening outside. Did that sun just shone brightly after she said she love me?

"You stupid jackass." She said angrily, what the hell is the meaning of this? I'm totally confused right now.

She brought a same crumpled picture with me on it and... who the hell is that? I stared closely, "She's... oh, she's Shampoo." I said curiously, oh that's it, why does the picture shows I'm caressing her face affectionately?

"Akane, let me explain, that shot happened earlier, I don't know why I'm touching her like that in that picture, I remember giving her a twin slap and telling her to fuck off. After the wedding... I want everybody to change, because you're upset, I realised I want us to be together when we are standing in the altar." I blushed, "I'm planning how to talk to Ucchan about this..." I mentioned a finger to us.

Akane stared.

"Does that mean we both we misunderstood?" She asked. "I'm angry when I came home because he showed me the picture he took with you and Shampoo."

"I... wasted a 750 yen for a wrong information?"

"You're buying Nabiki's news?"

"Only when you're involved."

We both blsuhed brightly, a companiable silence stretched inside the room. "I love you Akane, don't scare me like that again."

"I'm telling you the same."

I chuckled softly, "Yeah, right." Akane smiled at me.

The next thing I knew is that my lips is taken. I stared wide eyed at her closed eyes, her arms lacing around my neck as she pulled me closer, I smiled at the kiss. I kissed her back, enjoying thinking of the sweet lie we both received that brought us together. For the first time in my whole life, I just prove Nabiki can be wrong sometimes.

I closed my eyes as we parted, she was blushing slightly and breathing hard. With all of the tension she brought me and insecurities, I pulled her back to another kiss as my emotions churned inside me, I suffocated in her, melting as she made little noises behind her throat, I deepened the kiss, getting wilder and hot every passing second as we discovered each other, and our new found relationship.

"I love you too."

I smiled, "Love you most." She blushed slightly under my gaze, "I promise I'll trust you." I said softly.

"I promise that, too."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"If that's so, about P-chan..."

 _END_ _ **A/N: Nothing Fancy, it's horrible oh my gosh it embarass me. Please beg me for my little fun. ¿**_ _ **Ja!**_


End file.
